princebaltofandomcom-20200214-history
Furspray
Furspray is an animal parody of Hairspray (2007) starring Amy Rose (Sonic the Hedgehog) as Tracy Turnblad. Furspray is a story that follows teenager Tracy Turnblad as she pursues stardom as a dancer on a local TV show and rallies against animal segregation. Cast Main Characters Amy Rose (Sonic the Hedgehog) as Tracy Edna Turnblad - Main character who loves dancing Bolt (Bolt) as Edna Turnblad (In the 1988 & the 2007 version, Edna Turnblad is portrayed by a man. John Travolta portrayed Edna Turnblad in the 2007 remake, & Travolta voices Bolt in Bolt.) - Tracy's mother Sasha La Fleur (All Dogs Go to Heaven 2) as Velma Von Tussle - Main antagonist of the film, also producer of The Corny Collins Show '' Balto (Balto) as Corny Collins - Host of ''The Corny Collins ShowI Humphrey (Alpha and Omega) as Wilbur Turnblad - Tracy's father, the owner of the Hardy-Har Hut Lilly (Alpha and Omega) as Penny Lou Pingleton -Tracy's best friend Big Mama (Fox and the Hound) as "Motormouth" Maybelle Stubbs - Blues DJ Sally Acorn (Sonic the Hedgehog) as Amber Von Tussle - Spoiled daughter of Velma Von Tussle Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) as Link Larkin - Tracy's love interest, then boyfriend Garth (Alpha and Omega) as Seaweed J. Stubbs - Son of Motormuth Maybelle, love interest of Penny, he teaches Tracy new dance moves to get Tracy on The Corny Collins Show Eve (Alpha and Omega) as Prudence "Prudy" Pingleton - Penny's mother Minor Roles Steele (Balto) as Harriman F. Spritzer - Owner of the Ultra Clutch furspray company, main sponsor of The Corny Collins Show Gia (Madagascar 3) as Miss Wimsey - Tracy's geography teacher Mooch (Alpha and Omega) as Mr. Pinky - Owner of the dress shop "Mr. Pinky's Hefty Hideaway" who hires Tracy to be the company's main spokesperson Claudette (Alpha and Omega) as Little Inez Stubbs - Seaweed's younger sister Benson (Regular Show) as Mr. Flak - Amber's, Link's, and Tracy's history teacher Musical Numbers # Good Morning Mobius - Tracy # The Nicest Animals in Town - Corny Collins # It Takes Two (Tag) - Link # Miss Mobian Crabs - Velma Von Tussle # I Can Hear the Bells - Tracy # Ladies' Choice - Link # The Nicest Animals in Town (Reprise) - Corny Collins, Penny, Wilbur, and Edna # The New Pup in Town - Amber # Welcome to the '60s - Tracy and Edna # Run and Howl That - Seaweed # Big, Blonde, and Beautiful - Motormouth # Big, Blonde, and Beautiful (Reprise) - Velma Von Tussle and Edna # (You're) Infinite to Me - Wilbur and Edna # I Know Where I've Been - Motormouth # With No Love - Link, Tracy, Seaweed, and Penny # Furspray - Corny Collins # You Can't Stop the Beat - Tracy, Link, Seaweed, Edna, Penny, and Motormouth End Credits # Come So Far (Got So Far to Go) - Motormouth, Link, Tracy, and Seaweed # Mama, I'm a Big Girl Now - Tracy, Edna, Penny, Prudence, Amber, and Velma # Cooties Fleas - Amber Category:Musicals Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Hairspray Category:LupeWolf22 Category:LupeWolf22 Spoofs